Heat
by EpochWulf
Summary: Oneshot. Takeru's restlessly reflects upon his obsession with his burgundy-haired lover. BoyXBoy Daikeru/Takedai


**Just a short fic to practice some DaiKeru/TakeDai interaction, and to practice describing emotions and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Obviously. **

Takeru was the first to wake.

He laid silently between the white sheets, eyes wandering over the ebbs and flows of his lover's meandering tan figure. Daisuke's chest expanded and contracted with each long breath, with it his slender but toned arm. Takeru observed the motion, noticing little glimmers of sweat on the tanned boy's arm and neck.

Even with the blinds closed—emitting an edge of light on all four sides—the room baked from the morning sun's wrath. A powerful heat wave found itself drifting through Japan, even present in the wee hours of the morning. Daisuke didn't seem to mind, however; it impeded his sleep little.

A wave of anger washed over him. Daisuke shouldn't be sleeping; his mind wandering but wondering not. No, Takeru wanted to consume Daisuke's thoughts, greedily ravage the whole of his attention, share time with nothing and no one else. But Takeru resisted; selfishness faded to selflessness and with it his urge to wake his lover. Daisuke had been the one to consume all of Takeru's attention; perhaps the blond had only wished to inflict revenge.

He returned his attention to his sleeping lover, the troughs and crests of Daisuke's breathing both soothing and comforting. He shut out all other noise, trying to listen for Daisukes slow and steady heart beat. He heard nothing, not even the beating of his own heart over the suddenly strident fan, rotating back and forth, desperately trying to keep the room temperature tolerable. It wasn't the greatest, but Takeru was thankful for what relief it did provide.

Daisuke stirred in his sleep. Takeru used the disturbance as an opportunity to shift positions himself, motion masked by the other boy's own. He wanted to hug him, pull him tighter. Bring him closer, like the coiling of a constrictor around its consenting prey. Takeru wanted to superimpose his molecules on top of the lover's own. A thorough attraction so intense, present and _necessary_ that even the laws of physics shouldn't stop it.

Takeru gently draped his arm over Daisuke's, hand resting on the other's lower stomach, pinkie brushing against Daisuke's pubic hairs; a burgundy as vibrant as the hairs on his head. Daisuke stirred again, mumbling something inaudible.

"Shhhhh," Takeru whispered, again using the distraction to shift closer.

Daisuke's breathing became deep again. Takeru took advantage of his new-found proximity. He inhaled, taking in the entirety of Daisuke's scent: a shameless mixture of body-odour and sweat that Takeru found attractive on a fundamental, animalistic level.

Takeru envisioned—with his eyes and his mind's eye, for those body parts concealed—the entirety of the other's body. Burgundy hair, full, wild and lush, with a noticeable indent of flattened hair where Daisuke's goggles usually sat. He noticed the faint scent of shampoo too: probably pomegranate and raspberry. He had beautiful chocolate irises and creamy, tanned skin, noticeably darker then the blond's own. Those beads of sweat still remained, teasing Takeru, almost asking to be licked off.

Daisuke's body was toned, but not overtly muscular. For an eighteen-year old man, his body was a bit boyish, with an adequate amount of curves while retaining a strictly male appearance. His penis was average length, perhaps a bit thicker then average, though Takeru wasn't particularly well educated on average penis dimensions. His legs were the most defined part of his body, countless hours of soccer contributing to their shape. By the same mechanics that shaped his legs, his ass was also well-shaped and muscular. In his minds eye he groped at his lover...

In reality his hand was exploring Daisuke's abdomen, and when the blond came to realise his own motion, it was already too late. Daisuke gently opened his eyes, turning slightly in the direction of his lover.

"Mhmm?" Daisuke questioned.

"Go back to sleep." Takeru mumbled, face red.

"It's kind of hard," Daisuke whispered, "when you keep touching me."

"Sorry Dai," Takeru said, retracting his arm. Daisuke caught it and lifted it, shifting positions to face his blond lover. He then set it down again on his side.

"I don't mind," Daisuke said, characteristic smile on his face. "I'd rather you continue, actually."

Daisuke placed his arm around Takeru's waist, and pulled the pair closer together. Takeru ran his fingers along Daisuke's spine, the other shivering in response. Takeru felt Daisuke's breath on his face, and after a little hesitance, moved into his lover for a kiss. They broke free and kissed again, this time Takeru bit Daisuke's lip, and the burgundy-haired boy offered the blond's tongue entrance. They exchanged saliva and ran their hands over each others sides, exploring the curves of the others' bodies. They shifted positions, Daisuke straddling Takeru's waist while still being veiled by the sheets.

Takeru felt Daisuke's erection grow, pushing itself into Takeru's own groin area. Both let out a soft moan of pleasure when they broke for air, before returning to each other's mouths. Takeru's hands found Daisuke's ass, Daisuke's own hands massaging Takeru's blond hair.

Daisuke sighed and broke the kiss. "It's too hot for this," A layer of sweat formed between the two bodies.

"Fuck," Takeru said, his strong sexual desire yearning for a more complete experience. "Shower?" He said, hoping their intimacy could return in a cooler environment.

"Good idea," Daisuke said, leaning in for one last kiss. He got up and stretched, allowing Takeru a full view of his body, erection still semi-erect from the previous exchange. Takeru took in every detail of his lover's erotic exhibition, lusty grin on his face. He got up, stretched himself, and hastily took Daisuke's hand in his own, luring his burgundy-haired lover into the bathroom. . . .


End file.
